saving you from yourself
by hahasofunnylolol
Summary: Jason has a problem he tried to kill himself 11 times he tries again and Piper Mclean saves him
1. Chapter 1

**Jason**

_ I grabbed my chair and my rope. I searched the room for the supplies for a nice sturdy hook. My eyes found what they where searching for I gripped the building supplies then suddenly dropped them .I mentally face palmed. I'm so stupid and worthless I thought. How could I forget my old hooks from my old suicide attempts I thought bitterly to myself. I've tried to kill my self 11 times already this is going to be my 12 time. The reason for these attempts simple the pressure I was the son of Jupiter the best and the greatest. They always expect more of you then others expect you to be better than everyone at every thing but damn, it is just to hard to much. He remembered that is how Hercules my brother used to talk like I do he is a jerk but he was right it did drive a guy nuts. And my sister Thalia would always find right before I would kill myself she always confedince me that I am better than killing myself I would beleve her and I would go back to normal but it always came back the voices in my head telling me i'm worthless, and of course I beleved them. But Thalia joined the hunters of Artemis this club wear girls swear off men and learn how to take care of themselves and now there is no one to save me from the cruel voices in my head. I was doing it in my dads shop wear children learn the wonder of planes and becoming a pilot. I tied the thick rope into a perfect noosle I had a lot of practice making this knot since it is the knot you do to hang yourself and I've done that activity a lot. I stoop on the chair and put my head in the knot and stepped off the chair the knot started to shock around my neck me so I can't breath. Then I heard a women step in the shop._

**_PIPER_**

_It is not everyday you see a man try to kill himself right in front of you but that was happening right in front of me. I just came in this shop because I wanted to by a toy model airplane for my little sister Lacy. Well not sister but half-sister. She is turning seven years old and she said that if she doesn't get this airplane than she will die! I dought that she is always trying to trick me into meeting guys that she picked for me to date. I also know because she told me the exact time to be hear Tuesday 11:00 am - 4:00 pm so I knew she wanted me to be there during his shift. I quickly grabbed the pocket knife that lie carelessly on the table. My hands where shacking like crazy. I took the pocket knife and swung it right below the hook. The man fell to the floor. I took my hand to his neck looking for a pulse. At first I didn't hear any thing worry filled inside me. What if I was to late what if-. I felt a strong thump. And sighed with releaf. He is alive. He is alive._

**Still Piper **

_I didn't want to take him to the hospital knowing that the man would get nabbed by the press. I could imagine a reporter telling how local guy saved by Tristen Mclean's daughter. Knowing that the man and I did not need that much attention. So I tended to the man myself. Taking care of the man made me notice something he was really good looking he had blonde short neatly cropped hair blue eyes that reminded me of the sky when it was stormy but welcoming. I heard the man groan he was waking up. _


	2. soon anough

**Jason**

_My head was spinning all I could remember was a girl my age so 16 she was so breath taking she had choppy hair in a braid with a eagle feather and her eyes those eyes where her best feature she had they changed colors constanly I could not really figure out what color they really were but they where similar to a kalidascope. I could feel myself starting to wake up. Shit! I thought the girl saved me. I sat up and glared at the girl. I was really angry pretty or not she was going to get a piece of me for saving my life! What am I thinking? She saved my life how was she suppose to know that I wanted to kill myself I'm happy that I didn't say my thoughts because I would feel really guilty. My mind was going in over load deciding if she was right for doing what she did or wrong. " Um sir are you okay?" the women asked sincerity in her voice. " Yeah I'm alright by the way what is your name?" I asked couriously. " Piper Mclean nice to meet you," she said holding out her for me to shake. I shook her hand cautiously. " Jason Grace," I let out. Piper nodded her head. There was silence for a while. " So why you do it?" Piper asked. _

_" Do what?" _

_"Well you know um kill yourself," Piper let out awkwardly. I started to feel the world around me like I was waking up._ **Does that remind anyone of a song by Paramore first to guess gets a cookie (::).** _I relized that I that I was still in my fathers shop It was still white and blue with clouds painted on the walls we were sitting on the hard cold floor I was laying on the ground and Piper was bent over me. I sat up but I nearly fell over feeling light headed. I leaned on the table for support so I would not coulapse on the ground. "I did it to...to not have the pressure to much just ...just to damn much," I manedge to say. Every thing around me went blurry then I _blacked _out. _

**_ Piper_**_ After Jason blacked out I was panicked! What should I do? I thought bewildered. Who could I call? My dad? No he will take him to the hostpital to be nabbed by the press. Maybe my friend Annabeth thinking of the smart blonde. No she will get him nabbed too. Thalia? No It is her first day at the hunt I don't want to bother her. There was one other person I knew that might know what to do. I reached into my pocket and gripped my Iphone so tightly my knuckles turned white. I dialed the number surely but slowly. _

_ "Sup," said the person on the other line. _

_" Need a favor," I breathed. The person on the other line did not say anything indicating_ she_ wanted me to keep talking. " I need you to go to the plane shop on Main street," I breathed._

_" Sure see you in a few," she said using young southern accent that she doesn't use very much. She hung up. I'll see her soon but not soon I thought. Hopefully soon anough_


	3. Constance White

**Piper**

_I was tapping my foot hard on the ground I knew I just called her a few minutes ago, but this was a emergency and she needed to be hear now! I thought how could I be so worried about someone I barely know? All I really know about this man is that he works in this plane shop. He is really good looking and his name is Jason Grace. He could be a psychopathic killer for all I know. That would explain why he tried to kill himself I thought. I heard the door screech open interrupting my thoughts. Constance she is finally here I mentally screamed. I thought about the girl Constance White she was similar to my other friend Thalia, she wore all black all the time and her favorite bands are Simple Plan Linkin Park and of course Green Day. Her mother was very mean and cruel the one and only Khione White. Constance was really famous through her mom and the fact that she was a awesome singer we actually met through singing I did a Album with Constance we clicked instantly._

_"Piper," screamed Constance loudly pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up at my friend she wore a black leather jacket a shirt under I that said Green Day Rocks! And black camoflodge skinny jeans._

_"I see why you called me," Constance said gestering to Jason who was still laying on the ground knocked out cold._

_"Can you get him to wake up?" I asked Constance hopefully._

_"Yes," she said studying Jason carefully. She took her hand and slapped Jason right across the face. He still did not wake up. Constance did It again but way harder. Jason shot off the ground in surprise._

_" Who what where!" Jason yelled at the top of his lungs very confused. Constance snickered something about that being her favorite part. Jason glared at Constance madly. Constance glared back, but her glare was so cold it could freeze water. Jason had a scared look in his eyes It was true Connie could be pretty intimadating most of the time. Her actual face was really just a bounus to her intimadation powers. She had dark brown hair that my half sister Drew was very jelly of. Her hair was so perfect It was in beautiful ringlits that she was born with. And her eyes was the color of obsidian. So as you can see she does look like your averedge punk rock beautiful intimidating girl,oh did I mention she has to visit a pyschiotrist every week! Not because she is crazy but she has anger problems like one time Leo took the last orange slice and she picked up a chair and hit it on the ground and the chair broke in pieces._

_Again Constance screamed at me to pay attention and that I was day dreaming. " Connie I kind of need you to um leave," I said sheepishly._

_Constance looked at me surprised at what I just stated. " Ok I get it you can go spend time with your stupid boyfriend for all I care," huffed Constance angrily._

_" No Connie I barely know this guy," I stated/pleaded. _

_"You know what piper call me when you realize that your just like all the other siblings you throw your friends under the bus for a guy!" She yelled._

_" But Connie," I wined trying to tell her why I really want her to leave is I am afraid Jason will get overwelmed _

_" Just save it!" She yelled while storming out of the shop. What have I done I! Thought did I just lose my best friend?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I need a few of you to pm me on writing ideas or you can put it in the reviews but please I have some Ideas for the next chapter I just need some help thank you that is all for now**


	5. come on

**CONSTA****NCE **

_Hot tears ran down my face, as I sat in my black Ferrari. I could feel sorrow fill my body. Then anger at piper making me leave right after I helped her. Then I felt regret for not even consitering that she wanted me to leave because she wanted to talk to that guy Jason in privet. Maybe I should say I am sorry I thought still very guilty. _

_I ran down the freezing streets of New York. My feet pounding on the sidewalk. I ran around the block to see the little plane shop around the corner. Hoping that Piper and Jason were still there. _

_The two were siting on the floor talking about something quietly. I felt a pang in my chest, but ignored it and walked up to the two._

_They did not seem to notice me at first, but once they heard my quiet foot steps there heads turned around to look at me. _

_" What do you want?" asked Jason rudely. I ignored his rudeness knowing that I caused it._

_I sighed. " I can help you," I stated knowingly. _

_"How?" he asked._

_I smiled and tossed him a bottle. " Depression pills,there going to help you get rid of your suicidal thoughts". Then I tossed him something else that was hidden in my pocket. _

_He caught it with ease. " Carnival tickets and passes, your going to the Carnival with Piper by yourselves in joy!" I stated slowly so he could understand. Before they could utter another word I slipped out the door._

**JASON**

_I was kind of shocked at Constance's words. She was trying to help me? That was confusing. And I thought about the words she said to Piper after she stormed out of the shop I am not Piper's boyfriend I thought I barely knew her. Maybe I did develop some what of a crush in Piper, but who would not she is beautiful kind and she saved my life. I thought about getting better I never really tried but I guess it is worth a shot._

_And she gave us tickets for the Carnival was that sort of like a date, so Piper and I could go to the Carnival? But why would she want us to go on a date in the first place?_

_I mean she I thought the whole reason she got upset is because Constance did not want me and Piper together? _

_This was really confusing. But I guess this girl was confusing. Whatever, but as long as I get to hang out with Piper I am pretty shur I am going to be happy. And I hope that Piper feels the same way. Which is highly unlikely. _

_Wow my thought where confusing. I guess everything happening is pretty confusing._


	6. Im thinking about deleting my acount

**Guys read this it is important.**

**Um I am thinking about deleting my account. When I got a fanfiction account I really thought it would be um nicer than this. People are sending pm s' to me telling me I am a horrible writer. There was a mean review that I could not block so I deleted my story. You guys probably think that I am being a baby but I actually was crying for a while. I really don't care if you don't like my story but this is bullying**

** Sincerely,**

** Claire/ hahasofunnylolol the bullied writer**


	7. The sniper

**I know it has been pipers pov for a while but It will change very very soon mmmmmmmmwwwwwwwaaaaahhhhhhhhh that is my evil laugh. **

**Piper**

_Going to the Carnival with Jason, It seemed to good to be true. But of course hear we are._

_The Carnival was decorated with bright colorful yellow and red tents. The Carnival was a crossover of Carnival/ Amusment park. So with all the amazing animals and rides. Made me feel kind of bad knowing the tickets and passes must have been expencive. And Constance bought them. _

_We walked along the path that led to many rides prize booths and animals. I was mesmerized by the lights that shone on rides and rollercoasters. _

_ " Dare you to ride that one," Jason said with a michstevious smile on his lips. Jason pointed to a ride that was the biggest out of all the rides and had big loops, drops and curves. The ride was high up no dought, but it seemed to be made to make you wet your pants or throw up. _

_" Your on!" I dared, in a not going to let down a challenge sort of way. I knew getting on this ride was going to be scary but fun so I was not too afraid._

_As they strapped me into the ride I looked down under me to see Jason smiling I savored his warm smile. It kind of made of made the ride a lot less scary._

_" Ok everybody the ride is about to start, hold on and have fun!" echoed one man speaking in a megaphone._

_The ride started with going up a huge hill slowly then once it went down everything was a blur but it was really fast and scary. I just remember screaming a lot._

_Once I got off of the ride I could not find Jason I was way to dizzy. Suddenly I felt myself trip over something I was about to hit the ground when a pair of strong arm wrapped around my body. I look up to see Jason. I could help but stare into his perfect blue eyes and some how get lost in them._

_" Um piper are you ok?" Jason asked sincerely. Jason's words pulling back into reality. _

_" Yeah I am ok," I let out._

* * *

_Next Jason and I rode the Fariswheel. Believe it or not but I actually never rode a feriswheel before. I guess there is a time for everything. _

_I actually liked it looking out over everything and it was dark when we rode this making it even more beautiful with the glowing city. _

_My hand brushed against Jason's and I blushed. He must of noticed the contact to because his cheeks burned red too._

_ The compartment wasn't very spacy so I realized how close we were. And as if on instinct I could feel myself start to lean in and I noticed he was to and suddenly our lips connected for a pachtionate kiss. _

_We break apart to see that the ride is nearly over. And our compartment comes to a stop. I walk out holding Jason's hand._

* * *

**Meanwhile**

_I loaded my M250 excitedly today I planned to have another random shooting. I have been on the run for 10 years for killing 60 people all for random shootings and I was hoping to make that 60 into a 61! _

_I played eaney meaney miney mo between two girls one holding hands with a blond boy and one buying cotton candy. _

_I decided the one holding hands with some tall blonde boy._

_I took my M250 and looked through the scope aiming precisely at the burnet. I pulled the trigger with a bang and watch the teenage girl crumple to the floor._

_Ohhh sniping was fun!_

_And every one started to scream and get help for the girl the boy was bent over her crying. I slipped out of this place before the cops came._

* * *

**Jason a little later**

_I rushed inside the hospital I saw Constance a couple minutes ago she cried that it was all her fault that if she didn't give tham the tickets then this would not happened. Right now I did not care who's fault it was but they have been rushing in the operating room trying to save her._

_The docter came out of her room and said he could come in._

_I walked in the door and saw piper hooked up to machines and stuff._

_" She is in a coma and most likely won't wake up," a docter stated._

_Hot tears ran down my face Piper is not going to live. And I knew that secretly that if she died that apart of me would._


	8. picking up the pieces

**Jason**

_I drove home in my Lexus thinking of Piper, tears ran down face all I could think was she is never waking up she is in a coma a bullet entered her head and it is a miracle that she survived. _

_I should be happy come on at least that she is still alive right. No not right have ever even f***ken watched that show coma? In the trailer they said "not dead not alive either" have you learned nothing TV this is how comas work_ people!

**"** _Ring, Ring ,Ring banana phone," I groaned hearing my tone did not make me happy I was not in the mood o have a nice long chat with who ever was calling. But I reached for the phone any way._

_"Hello," I let out half heartedly._

_" Sup Jason I need to come over," said a girl instantly I knew who it was._

_" Constance not really in the mood," I sighed._

_I'll be there in a few minutes all right," Constance sing songed completely ignoring my previous sentence. _

_The line went dead, and I groaned. I did not feel like facing the world right now let alone Constance White._

* * *

**Constance**

I cried for a long time, I bawled my eyes out knowing it was all my fault, Piper is in a coma, and it is all my fault. I gave bought those Carnival tickets, I insisted they go. And look where I got them, Jason's probably going to kill himself because of piper's death, and I cause it.

So that is why I called Jason because if Piper does wake up she wants to see a healthy non suicidal Jason that she can love and be happy with. And that is why I called Jason I can fix him I gave it a shot but he is probably as depressed as I am right now. Because his training starts today.

**Jason**

_I see Constance's black Ferrari pull in my driveway. Even though I was not in the mood to see her I was curious why she would just call me randomly._

_Constance knocked on the door and I answered it simply. There stood Constance White today she wore a leather jacket a shirt that said " Back off you whore!" and black skinny jeans._

_Constance studied my apartment with barley any windows, hardwood floors, and modern furniture. She stepped inside and put her leather jacket on the coat rack._

_"Why are you here?" I asked slightly annoyed._

_" I'm going to get you in working order, If Piper wakes up from her coma you will be non suicidal, non depressed, and you will sing her a song," Constance stated._

_I was about to object but then I remembered this for Piper and I lov- I mean like her a lot. So I just nodded my head._

_" Good so first I was thinking we will start with the song and I think your depression is going away right?_

_I nodded my head it was true those depression pills were very strong and I haven't thought of killing myself. Constance handed me a guitar._

_" I 'll give you a couple minutes to decide what song you want to sing," she said slowly._

_I nodded my head again and sat down on one my white couches and thought for a minute a song popped in my head and I started._

* * *

_**"Thunder"**_

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)

Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried  
I tried to read between the lines I tried to look in your eyes I want a simple explanation For what I'm feeling inside I gotta find a way out Maybe there's a way out  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors I don't wanna ever love another You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain And bring on the thunder  
Today is a winding road Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa) Today I'm on my own I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)  
And now I'm itching for the tall grass And longing for the breeze I need to step outside Just to see if I can breathe I gotta find a way out Maybe theres a way out  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors I don't wanna ever love another You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain  
Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope I'm wrapped up in vines I think we'll make it out But you just gotta give me time Strike me down with lightning Let me feel you in my veins I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain  
Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go Whoa  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors I don't wanna ever love another You'll always be my thunder  
And I said Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain Oh baby bring on the pain And listen to the thunder

* * *

**Jason**

_Constance gasped _

_" That was amazing your ready," she sqealed_

_I was happy she liked it_

_Ring, ring, ring banana phone"  
I picked up the phone _

_" Hello Jason Piper has woken up," said someone maybe a docter. _

_I hung up the phone Piper is awake. Piper is awake._


	9. SNEAK PEAK!

**Hello this is a sneak peak of chapter 9 this is all I have so far and it will take me a while to finish.**

**Piper**

_I was in a coma for a week , that's pretty hard to take in. The fact that I was asleep for seven days not dead but not alive either you know from the trailer for that show_ coma.(**A/N I had to) **

_The nurse's told me Jason will pick me up and I knew my father would not he's probably doing something a lot more important then his daughter._

_I waited on the clean hospital bed getting so impatient I started to kick my feet in a very child like way. I hummed the toon of a Taylor Swift song, that had got stuck in my head. As you could tell it not fase me very well that I was in a coma 30 minutes ago. _

_I heard a sound but ignored it and kept humming my Taylor Swift song._

**Meanwhile**

_I saw this Piper girl sit on a hospital bed. A crazy smile stretched onto my face knowing what was going to happen to the poor teenage girl in justa few moments._

_I smashed the glass with a bang and watched it shatter on the floor the girl screamed but I took a cloth covered with Chloroform that chemical that makes you pass out if you injest it I took the cloth and covered her mouth with it almost instantly her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out. _


	10. Ransom

**Piper**

_I was in a coma for a week , that's pretty hard to take in. The fact that I was asleep for seven days not dead but not alive either you know from the trailer for that show_ coma.(**A/N I had to) **

_The nurse's told me Jason will pick me up and I knew my father would not he's probably doing something a lot more important then his daughter._

_I waited on the clean hospital bed getting so impatient I started to kick my feet in a very child like way. I hummed the toon of a Taylor Swift song, that had got stuck in my head. As you could tell it not fase me very well that I was in a coma 30 minutes ago. _

_I heard a sound but ignored it and kept humming my Taylor Swift song._

**Meanwhile**

_I saw this Piper girl sit on a hospital bed. A crazy smile stretched onto my face knowing what was going to happen to the poor teenage girl in justa few moments._

_I smashed the glass with a bang and watched it shatter on the floor the girl screamed but I took a cloth covered with Chloroform that chemical that makes you pass out if you injest it I took the cloth and covered her mouth with it almost instantly her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out._

_I snickered I stuffed the girl into a sack head first I remember her that day at the carnival I cant believe that bitch did not die after a bullet to the head._

_ My plan is to have a ransom I did some research and learned her dad is Tristen Mclean a filthy rich actor my ransom amount is $500,000, I know that is a lot of money but her dad is a actor._

_I put the ransom note I made out of news paper clippings on the hospital bed. I Jumped out of the one story hospital window and landed on my feet. I walked toward my white van in the parking lot carrying the sack with girl inside on my shoulder._

_"Hold it," said a voice behind me. _

_I turned around to see a cop not a smart one but a obviously new one about 20 very short and spindly I looked at him with a smile thinking he is a idiot._

_"Is there a problem officer"? I asked the cop in the most inasent voice I could muster._

_The cop studied me. " Never mind he stated," he said while shacking his head as if he thought something ridiculous._

_I hopped in my van and waved at the officer while driving away._

* * *

**Officer pov**

_As I saw that guy drive away I took out my notepad and wrote down his licenes plate number. I took out my wakey talkey and spoke into it._

_" We got a case 207A kidnapping" of course a guy with a sack slung on his shoulder was kidnapping somebody or killed them but by the look in his eyes it sure was kidnap._

_ What?_

_You expect me to be a complete noob? I just sent 10 cops after that idiot I knew for sure that guy was bad news._

* * *

**Piper pov**

_I woke up feeling like crap. I was tied to a metal folding chair in a dark room, there was also duck tape covering my mouth I could not scream or anything. I tried to groan my head pounding like a brick but my groan got muffled by the duck tape witch now the glue was starting get into my mouth witch now tasted like unicorn farted rainbows._

_" Your boyfriend will come with the money I take it then I shoot him in the head," said a voice. _

_My head spun toward the voices direction to see a man with pale jeans and a black hoodie he looked to be 30 maybe 25 not very old with black scruffy hair and pale blue...evil eyes that looked directly at me._

_I wanted to protest but instead let out a muffled protest that could easily be mistaken as a grunt from a ape. The thought of him shooting Jason in the head brought tears to my eyes._

_The man laughed at my tears. And stepped close to me and pulled out a gun and pointed it to my head, I waited for him to shoot me in the head. _

_But instead he started to count " 1 2 3 4," I did not understand why he did this but he pulled his mask on. _

_Suddenly the aluminum door of the steel warehouse I was sitting in crashed to the ground. _

_I look to see a dozen cops there guns all pointed to the guy who kidnapped me, I think im going to start calling him bob. _

_But one other person had a gun there and that was Jason but he was in front of the cops._

_" Let my girlfriend go," I blushed when he said girlfriend but my eyes did not leave Jason for A second. _

_" Give me the money," said Bob in a deep voice. Jason layed the money on the ground and kicked it over to him. Bob did not pick it up. _

_" Know let her go or I will shoot you!" Jason warned._

_" I don't think I will be doing that because im keeping the girl and the money and if you try to shoot me I'll shoot the girl so we both go down," said Bob in a warning voice._

_I gave Jason it all right face. I would forgive him I died. I closed my eyes waiting for the shot. And the last thing I heard was a loud bang in my ears but I realize im still alive and so is Jason but Bob is dead lieing on the ground._

_I turn around to see Constance in hunting boots black jeggings and a leather jacket with a gun in her hand. _

_" No one messes with friends you son of a bitch!" Constance said in a mean voice. _

_I laughed and gave Constance a hug and felt Jason join in our group hug. I might have been in a coma for a week and been kidnapped but this was probably the best day of my life._

* * *

**So what did you think like it hate it please review! The eprologue will be coming soon thank you everybody hope you injoyed!**


	11. The last chapter I love you

**Piper**

_"Did you ever wonder what it was like... to die? I have wondered this ever since the first time I have met Jason. But the weird thing is he taught me what it was like to be alive. He taught me what it was like to live, laugh, love and that is why I am here know this is why I am standing in this chapel marrying Jason Grace," I said to the croud sitting in the chapel with tears in my eyes. _

_Jason came over toward me in a tux, and whispered into my ear Mrs. Grace I love you._

* * *

**That was the last chapter the end!**


End file.
